


The Truth About Bill

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Lucius Heard About... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teenage Pregnancy, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Hermione is hiding a secret from her friends and her Wizard family the Weasley's. That secret has been uncovered by a shrewd Molly Weasley who then begins her own tale where she holds her own secret.





	The Truth About Bill

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N –** This is on AFF but I decided to put this story on FF. This story was written years ago and I have no inclination to change a word, so it may be a little rough around the edges but this reflects me ten years before. So, I hope you like it. Now it is on AO3.

* * *

**Fancast:**

Lily Cole –  _Young Molly_

Valery K Young –  _Young Lucius._

* * *

 

**The Truth about Bill**

Molly slumped on the sofa in her living room at the Burrow. The first of a promising legion of daughters in laws was exhausting her with all the  _perfect wedding_  plans; she was walking around the Burrows farm pointing here and there acting more like a future Mrs Malfoy rather than a future Mrs Weasley. Molly might have gained a bit more respect for the French witch but she still hated her, Bill would have been much better off with a good stable English witch; she liked Tonks and wished a little bit that Bills and Tonks teen romance would have progressed to marriage. Never mind.

There was something else that was plaguing the older woman. Bill wasn't a true Weasley. His father was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Molly shivered when she thought of her skeleton in the cupboard. She had told no one of her past with the arrogant Death Eater... it was her and her alone that knew the truth. She hadn't even told Arthur, although Arthur suspected something. She sighed as she thought of her youth, when Bill had asked her why she had crawled through the portrait at four in the morning she had almost told him the truth; she just told him that she had gone to meet his father. Father! Not even Lucius knew he had another son. She wondered if it might be a good idea to tell them.

She shook her head. She was hardly ever on her own in the living room. She smiled as she heard Ginny's protests up stairs at wearing the gown Miss Prissy wanted her to wear. She heard Hermione Granger's voice of reason. Molly smiled... of course, Hermione. She could tell her children's mature friend. Molly had connected to Hermione the past couple of weeks, but was afraid that she would never be her daughter in law. The rate Ron was going on Hermione never would be.

She was beginning to be weighed down with the secret. Hermione was the only sensible person to tell. Hermione would never tell another living soul; yes she had told her son and Harry on the teachers occasionally but that was for their own good. Molly knew Hermione could actually take in any fact no matter how strange and not blink.

She got up to put the kettle on and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione had walked into the room. She looked a little wild-eyed and flustered.

"Are you all right, dear?" Molly asked.

"Well," Hermione replied running her hands through her hair, "I think that I might be the only person with a hang over from someone screeching at me."

Molly chuckled. "Here, a cup of tea just for you and me."

Hermione accepted the cup of tea gratefully. She looked at the older witch whom she truly looked up to more than anyone else. Molly sighed, and she sat down on her chair. Hermione noticed that Molly had the air of a woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Hermione sat on the chair opposite.

"Hermione," Molly said. "I need to tell you something. Something that no one else knows."

Hermione sipped her tea and sat back in the chair. Molly looked at the brown-eyed girl. Hermione did not blink. Molly sighed before launching into her story.

**FLASHBACK**

I was a silly girl when I was at Hogwarts. I was young, pretty, and quite intelligent. Or so I thought. I always had a rivalry with one particular Slytherin in my year. His name was Lucius Malfoy. He was an arrogant slime then. I was sore one day after he got a question correct and received twenty house points when I had put my hand up and knew the answer.

My friend Arthur was sitting next to me and patted me on the knee under the table. I knew that he wanted to be more than friends with me but I always avoided contact with him, as I could not bring myself to like him the way he so obviously liked me. Arthur was always sweet, however, and was prepared to accept the fact that we'll always be friends.

Lucius sat back in the seat and wrapped his hands around his hand smirking indolently at the two of us. His silver eyes sparkled mischievously. I tried to ignore the feelings that this imbecile gave me that Arthur could not. I turned my attention back to the class and scribbled down as much as I could in an effort to get that prat out of my head.

The bell rang and we all scrambled our things back together and packed them in a satchel. Lucius did so with grace and elegance, as if the thing was a mere inconvenience. He walked up to us and shoved Arthur out of the way.

"Hello, Prewitt," he drawled. "How is  _my_  Head Girl?"

"I am not  _your_ head girl," I replied staunchly. "I am  _Hogwarts_ head girl."

Lucius chuckled and tucked some of my hair behind my ear and murmured something like 'we'll see,' and walked off. Arthur walked up to me and took my hand in his and drew me in a hug. I felt safe and secure with Arthur; I knew he would always protect me. So, why couldn't I have the same desires for this kind man that I had for Lucius?

He and I walked out of the classroom hand in hand.

"How sweet," Lucius drawled behind us. "When is the wedding, Weasley? Although, she could do a lot better than a poor, muggle loving idiot like you!"

"And that would be you, I suppose?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. My father actually has respect for your family... after all, Prewitt, one of your brothers in Slytherin. He made the wise choice."

"Fabian is still a decent man," Arthur said. "He still likes muggles... or didn't you know that?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. He flicked Arthur aside the way he would a fly and cut between the two of us.

"Meet me on the fourth floor after Prefect duties," Lucius whispered in my ear.

We bumped into a second year Slytherin. A small rather weak looking boy, he gave me a strange feeling.

"Severus," Lucius drawled. "Meet my girlfriend."

The young boy looked up and his eyes widened when he looked at me.

"Thank you for fixing my broken ink pot the other day," he mumbled.

Lucius turned around and looked at me. I felt a blush creep all over my face. He let his arm drop and nodded at the young boy.

"That's alright, Severus, my name's Molly by the way."

"I know, and I think that you're pretty," the boy blushed.

I smiled and walked away. You see, Hermione, Severus Snape started out fairly decent. He was a very shy young boy, always alone. Sirius never believed me. He only saw what he wanted to see. I saw so much more. I always felt sorry for Severus... I always thought that the first thing he needed was a friend, and the last thing he needed was Lucius Malfoy offering said friendship.

I didn't want to meet Lucius Malfoy on the fourth floor. He said that to girls and most of them came back secretive and sly. I knew what he was up to with those girls on the fourth floor. I didn't want to be another notch on the bedpost. I was determined to steer clear of the fourth floor.

Yes, it is always good to listen to your mind. It is sensible and orderly, and knows what's best for you. Your heart leads to all sorts of horrid things. There's a muggle saying I believe that goes something like 'The Heart is treacherous.' And that night my heart betrayed me.

I had walked towards the fourth floor corridor and he was standing there leaning against the door frame with the door slightly ajar. He was leering as I walked forward to meet him. He opened the door and gestured me through. I walked into the door and saw that the room held a bed and nothing else.

"What do you think?" Lucius asked.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. He grinned. I hated the sparkle of lust in his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Molly. We have an attraction," he said.

"An attraction?" I questioned. "Well you can stick that one up..." he interrupted me by kissing me on the lips. I tried to struggle out of it but he snaked an arm around my waist and fastened me in his embrace. I could not believe what this creature was doing to me.

"Come on, Molly, let's for once forget what we are and who we are. Tonight we're man and woman doing what men and women do best.

**PRESENT**

"I suppose you do not wish to hear the rest," Molly said. Hermione looked up at the woman before her. Her eyes shining with understanding and empathy, she knew what Molly had gone through.

"Please, Mrs Weasley, carry on."

Molly rubbed her forehead.

**FLASHBACK**

He took his wand out of his pocket and waved it in my direction. I was naked in a matter of seconds. He then gave me his wand and nodded for me to do the same. I did so. I saw no way out.

I roved my eyes up and down and I saw the look of hunger in his eyes as he did the same to mine. He circled around me in an extremely predatory manner.

"Weasley doesn't know what he's missing by being so bloody  _gentlemanly_ and  _noble_."

I was fuming. It negated the nervousness I felt when I realised what it was he wanted from me. He walked up to me and tucked my hair behind my ear the way he did in the classroom and he stroked my side with his hand. I quivered under his touch. He felt the shiver and smiled. He leant down and kissed my throat.

I moaned. I felt something happen against my leg and looked down and I immediately jumped a few feet away from him.

"Get away from me!"

"Molly Prewitt is a  _virgin_?" he sneered.

"No," I said hotly. I wasn't. I had sex before. But it was with a muggle boy I lived near. His was not so huge as Lucius Malfoy's.

"So, why are you afraid?" Lucius walked up to me. He looked at me and I gulped. He took my hand and led me to the bed. "I won't hurt you Molly."

He sat on the bed and pulled me gently onto his lap. He then leant back taking me with him, and he rolled me onto my back. We kept eye contact throughout this weird dance.

He spread my legs apart and started stroking my thighs with his hands. I gasped with pleasure. His hands were very nice and expertly caressed my skin as he touched and stroked various parts of my body:

"Beautiful, you are just beautiful."

"Lucius," I moaned involuntarily. I did not truly enjoy what he was doing to me, but my body rebelled against my mind.

He breathed on my belly button and licked the crevice with the tip of his warm tongue. I found myself wrapping my hands around his head and stroked his soft silky blonde hair. That was what I liked most about him I must admit. He has beautiful hair, Hermione; even you must give me that.

Anyway his tongue proved to be as promising as his hands. He sucked and licked various points of my skin after kissing it. He crawled up my body and I dug my nails into his scalp as he edged further up my body leaving a trail of burning kisses in his wake; causing me to lose my cool indifference of the situation. His tongue landed on one of my nipples that had hardened with the sexual desire Lucius had ignited in my body.

Flamed with passionate desire I started to stroke his back and my hands landed on his smooth butt and I pulled him further up my body. I spread my legs wider and further apart. He noticed the gesture that I was accepting the situation and his advances. He stroked my belly before arching his back. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

He then tenderly caressed one of my cheeks and I leant into it. He cupped my face in his hands. He positioned his penis at the edge of my vagina and I sighed at the thought that this was really going to happen. He slipped his member into my body, I moaned as he joined our bodies together.

**PRESENT**

Hermione contemplated what she was going to say. She frowned slightly and unconsciously rubbed her stomach. Molly noticed the movement and narrowed her eyes slightly at the younger woman.

"And it was that night that you ended up pregnant with Bill?" Hermione asked.

Molly nodded. She didn't know until two months after of course.

"I wish I knew what to say," Hermione said.

"I am only pleased that Bill got my red hair, and his blue eyes. As Ron has blue eyes it hasn't been a question. Bill looks like a Weasley.

Arthur and I married as soon as we left school. He knows Bill isn't his but he doesn't know who the father is. Lucius whispered the time and place of the meeting you see.

Hermione chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. She shrugged her shoulders and gazed at Molly. At last, she could unload her burden. She did not feel she could keep a secret like this for over twenty years.

"Mrs Weasley," she sighed. "I have a confession of my own to make...!"


End file.
